


Nautilus

by Oldine



Series: Seeds [1]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldine/pseuds/Oldine
Summary: In previous AU stories I mentioned the Nautilus. It's a mobile, underwater Torchwood facility from another universe. It arrived after that universe collided with my AU, and is somehow connected to Torchwood Four. I'm presenting this piece as an introduction to Dan O'Malley the quirky captain of the Nautilus. He has some similarities with Captain Harkness. He's a gorgeous, egotistical, talented hero. He's fond of beaches and surfing when he's not tormenting pirates and other arses with boats. I'm considering a spin-off series of stories, but am wondering if anyone would be interested in reading them. (His "crew" would be added later.)





	Nautilus

**Santos, State of Sao Paulo, Brazil**

Dan O’Malley secured the Nautilus on the seafloor outside the shipping lane and portaled into the colorful city. He checked his appearance at a sidewalk display mirror and smiled. The universe shift, and brief hibernation, had no affect on his looks. The natural sun highlights had faded. It had been too long since he surfed last. His clothes hung a bit loose. He’d been at sea long enough to lose muscle mass. Another solid reason to surf.

The bright sun reminded him he needed new sunglasses. The display next to the mirror had a decent selection. He tried on a few pairs before checking the price. It was a tourist area, he suspected it was steep, but he’d struck gold that morning.

He smiled remembering the confused pirates he’d interrupted shortly after surfacing. They targeted a group of rich tourists with inadequate security. It always amused him to watch a professional group drive one of their inflatable combat boats into the side of the Nautilus. Watching the ego fade and the fear cross their faces, at an unknown threat, was worth the effort. The currency he lifted from their ship would buy supplies, and overpriced sunglasses. He’d left the idiots restrained with their drugs and guns. He’d even hoisted a pirate flag to make sure the local sea-based law enforcement identified them quickly.

The tourists invited him to their party. He insisted they return to port. A pretty twenty-something asked him why the Australian navy was protecting South America. He name-dropped Torchwood. London would have a fun time explaining the hows and whys. That really made his day.

After making his purchase, Dan started walking. A trio of women in unfortunate bikinis smiled as he neared them. They were old enough to know better than to attract a stranger’s attention. He stood out in khakis and had an obvious military bearing. A young man asked for directions with the same intention as the silly women. It was going to be that type of day.

 

Jack Harkness looked up from his desk as Rex entered. He looked more annoyed than usual. Jack couldn’t think of anything he’d done to cause Rex problems. At least nothing he would find out about.

“Anwen removed my access again.”

Jack took the effort to keep from smiling as he grabbed his tablet. A quick profile search said she’d edited it again also. Although the Lando Calrissian reference suggested John’s participation. Anwen didn’t care for Star Wars. “I’ll get her to fix it.”

“The computer played the Imperial March when I entered through the garage.”

That was definitely Anwen. “She gave us all theme music.” Jack laughed. She’d programmed Ianto’s phone more than once to play Queen’s Princes of the Universe to identify Jack’s calls.

Rex walked over and grabbed a chair and carried it over to the desk. “I received information from Brazil. They want to know why Torchwood is tormenting pirates off the coast of Sao Paulo.”

“When?” Jack wondered if Azrael was in Brazil for some reason. He was born there.

“This morning. An Australian with an invisible submarine rescued some rich tourists and told them he was with Torchwood.”

That took Jack a moment. “We’ve received notifications from several offices we couldn’t confirm existed. The Nautilus is reportedly a mobile undersea facility from Simon’s universe.”

“Seriously?”

“Computer, open com to Four.” It clicked. “Can you contact the Nautilus?”

“If it surfaces,” Four replied.

“Please try.”

“Why?” The sentient alien facility sounded like a cranky child.

“I need to talk to the captain.”

“Leave O’Malley alone.” The connection ended.

Rex took a moment. “The Dublin office has an AI?”

“Yeah.” Jack tapped his ear com. “Ianto, have you spoken to Four?”

“No.”

When Kylia crossed universes she arrived through Four. There was some connection between the alien facility and Lewella. “We need information on the Nautilus. Four wouldn’t provide it when I asked.”

“I’ll try.”

 

Dan O’Malley walked along a beautiful beach as the sun set casting an orange hue across the horizon. He walked around a group of kids kicking a football. Teenagers roller-skated past him on the bike path along the beach. Joggers dodged sunbathers packing up their blankets. There was a type of peace where land met water that couldn’t be found anywhere else.

Then he spotted an intrusion he didn’t need. Having seen various Torchwood videos on the Internet, he knew what Captain Harkness looked like. Working for Torchwood could do strange things to a person. Eccentricities varied. Wearing eighty-year-old clothes wasn’t the craziest he’d seen, although it made Dan wonder how far gone the man was. With a sigh, he walked toward the bike path.

“You didn’t come halfway across the world because I abused a group of pirates.” Dan said as he approached.

Jack smiled. “No.”

“Good. Pirates, drug-runners, human-traffickers.” Dan paused a moment. “Arses with boats are my primary source of income.”

“Walk with me.”

Dan reluctantly fell into step with Harkness. The man seemed easily distracted by the various people moving around them. His flirting would likely cause Dan problems later. But with his location known, it was better to find another beach. Preferably somewhere with fewer cameras and people to leak his whereabouts.

“Did the Torchwood Institute burn in your universe?”

“No. When did it happen?”

“About fifteen years ago. Aliens called Cyberman attacked,” Jack explained. “We’re only now preparing to rebuild.”

“My pirate abuse caused problems?”

“Yes and no. If that group of tourists were harmed, it would have looked bad for Brazil. The government will overlook the intrusion. But it caused the new head of Torchwood problems with London. Some on Whitehall want an excuse to keep the Institute from being rebuilt.”

Dan nodded. “I won’t give pirates a free pass.”

“Rex needs to talk to you.”

“The only thing I’ll agree to is not to use Torchwood’s name again.”


End file.
